theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed criminals
This is a list of unnamed criminals with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on The Shield. Season 1 Scumbag .]] During "warrant sweep day", Vic Mackey called some of the criminals on his list and ordered them to surrender at the Barn. This was one of the criminals that arrived and surrendered to desk sergeant Nathan Peterson. : "Scumbag" was played by Ron Daniels in "The Spread." The Cherry Popper This performer worked at Mrs. Park's sex club performing sex acts for an audience with minors. When Vic Mackey infiltrated the sex club with Ted, he watched him have sex with minor Sun-Lee. After Vic got out, he asked for a warrant and intervened with the site. : "The Cherry Popper" was played by Ray Conchado in "Cherrypoppers." Junkie dad 's dad after calling his son.]] When Detective Vic Mackey and the Strike Team were looking for clues into the murders of Officers Rudy, Chris, and Patrick, T.O. Osmond told them that one of his clients had a son that might be involved. Mackey and Shane went to his house and found him injecting heroin. They convinced him to call his son and lure him to the house so they could capture him. He used the phone and told his son that his mother had arrived. When Sonny came to the house, Mackey tortured him while his dad watched. : "Junkie Dad" was played by Will Badgett in "Circles." Hooker This prostitute approached T.O. Osmond in a corner to ask him for free drug. However, T.O. shun her away as Detective Vic Mackey and the Strike Team approached him to ask a favor. : "Hooker" was played by Whitney Shannon in "Circles." Drive-by shooter This man drove by the Barn and shot at the building destroying several windows. As they drove away, several officers - including Captain David Aceveda - ran to the street. As the patrols encircled them, Aceveda asked them to surrender, while advising Officer Ray Carlson not to shoot the criminal. Eventually, the shooter surrendered and was arrested along with the driver. : "Drive-by shooter" was played by Roman Arabia in "Circles." Season 2 Hustler This hustler approached Lem and Shane in Tijuana, Mexico offering them the best girls in town. : "Hustler" was played by Jose Vicente Huezo Suarez in "The Quick Fix." Homeless guy This homeless guy started threatening people in the street with a kitchen knife. While he was doing so, he kept on rambling incoherent things. Officer Ray Carlson informed the Barn about it and held him at bay with a bean bag shotgun. When Detectives Claudette Wyms and Dutch Wagenbach arrived at the scene, they ordered Carlson to subdue him. He shot the man with a bean bag to knock him down and had him arrested. : "Homeless Guy" was played by Anje Cornell in "Partners." Pregnant woman This woman got pregnant by a man called Antonio. Since Antonio didn't want to take care of her or the child, she lost interest in life and started getting into fights with the intent of losing the child in the process. One day, when she was eight months pregnant, she was fighting with another woman on the street. The woman managed to slash her slightly with a blade but they were both arrested by Officers Danny Sofer and Julien Lowe. After they were taken to jail, Danny and Julien told her they knew it wasn't the first time she was fighting. When they realized she didn't want to keep the baby, they tried to convince her to give him to foster care. Danny even asked her to give the baby to her. However, she told her she wouldn't give her baby to a white woman. : "Pregnant woman" was played by Seidy Lopez in "Coyotes." Season 3 Spotter This teenager stood at a street corner watching for the police while his friend dealt drugs. When they saw the Strike Team approaching, he ran away. : "Spotter" was played by Juan Carlos in "Playing Tight." Drug dealer This teenager stood at a street corner dealing drugs while his friend watched out for the police. When they saw the Strike Team approaching, he took a car and tried to drive away from the scene. Detective Vic Mackey tried to pursue him, but eventually let the police helicopter chase him down. As he tried to drive away, he caused an accident with Jesse's van. He got out of the car and ran away. Vic and Shane Vendrell went behind him and ended up capturing him inside a neighbor's house. As Vic tried to subdue him, the dealer hit Mackey with his elbow making him bleed a little. : "Drug dealer" was played by stunt actor Robert Alonzo in "Playing Tight." Dr. Lindman's daughter The daughter of Dr. Mark Lindman was caught by the Strike Team while she and some friends were buying drugs from a dealer in her father's car. While Vic Mackey went after the dealer, Tavon Garris held them. : "Doctor's daughter" was played by Caroline Macey in "Playing Tight." Season 4 Shotgun Thug This thug engaged pursuers after retrieving the heavy weapon from a truck while meeting up with other unnamed associates. : "Shotgun Thug" was played by Eddie J. Fernandez in "Ain't That a Shame." Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Mexican Gangs Category:One-Niners Category:South American criminals